


Streets of Rage: Floyd Slams into the Action

by BeanBeanBeany



Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Summary: Floyd decides to spend his morning helping Zan with a project, only for a sudden phone call to suddenly change his plans
Kudos: 1





	Streets of Rage: Floyd Slams into the Action

  
A man's boots crunched against the gravel path as he exited the woods, it's trees illuminated by the orange tint of the rising sun. Crossing past a small road, he stood in front of a metallic shutter that led to the garage of a small wooden house. Squatting down, he reached one of his enormous metal hands under the small gap between the shutter and the floor. Rising up to lift the door up.  
  
  
  
After he finished lifting, a mostly unassuming interior was revealed. Gray concrete and bricks defined the floor and walls. Various tools such as screwdrivers and drills lay on the floor, greatly cluttering the room. What was at the center of this clutter, however, was what lay on a wooden table in the middle of the room:  
  
  
  
A massive engine with a similar shape to a jet plane engine, almost bigger than the table itself. Numerous wires and strange canisters with blue fluid were attached to the strange machine. Although most wouldn't know what to make of it, after years of training, Floyd knew exactly what to make of it.  
  
  
  
Floyd quickly set to work, grabbing a screwdriver from a nearby table. Using it to loosen the screws that held the exterior of the engine together. A process that, due to the sheer amount of screws, took a solid half hour in itself to complete.  
  
  
  
Whistling a small tune to himself, he grasped both sides of the engine, slowly pulling off the exterior cover. Said cover split off into two pieces.  
  
  
  
A maze of cables, motherboards, and giant fans revealed themselves with the cover removed. Floyd sighed as he placed the screwdriver down onto a nearby counter. Pressing a sequence of buttons on the underside of his right arm. Within a few seconds of finishing this process, his fingers and hand began to twist and retract in a way that'd be inhuman for any regular hand.  
  
  
  
In less than a minute, his hand had shifted into a claw like shape. It was time to get to work.

After a long week down at the construction site, Floyd loved nothing more than coming down here and helping Zan with whatever project he was working on cooking up that particular week.  
  
  
  
An hour passed before a cacophony of ringing from a nearby phone threw off Floyd's concentration. He sighed and reached over with his free hand, lifting it up to his ear.  
  
  
  
“Zan's workshop...”  
  
  
  
“Ah!” The voice on the other side responded “Hello! Is the good doctor in, currently?”  
  
  
  
“Last I checked he was sleeping...”  
  
  
  
“He needs to sleep with that body of his? That's news to me... the old man is still full of surprises... “  
  
  
  
It was then that Floyd realized something: he could only think of one group who would know his mentor well.  
  
  
  
“Are...are you Blaze Fielding?” Floyd asked, a childlike enthusiasm now evident in his voice.  
  
  
  
The person on the other end paused before giving her reply “Sure am... Don't believe I got your name, though.”  
  
  
  
“Floyd. Floyd Iraia. Can I just say one thing, Ms. Fielding?”  
  
  
  
“Feel free.”  
  
  
  
“I am a *HUGE* fan of that one musical you were in! But I forget the name of it...what was it called...Splats... Mats...Chats?”  
  
  
  
“Hats!”  
  
  
“Yeah! That's the one! Your little routine in that was so good! Have you ever considered a starring role??”  
  
  
  
“I have! Been pretty busy lately though. Wasn't aware Zan was friends with a musical super fan.”  
  
  
  
“Funny you should mention Zan! He wasn't fond of it but I LOVED it... Would you mind if I-”  
  
  
  
“Sorry to cut in. But I've got an urgent situation that I've really got to talk to Zan about. Would you mind wak-”  
  
  
  
“Urgent? What's happening over there?”  
  
  
  
“I have reason to believe that an organization of some description might be plotting something similar to what occurred a decade ago... If you could pass me to Zan that'd b-”  
  
  
  
“I'll be right over!” Floyd yelled “Meet me at Wood Oak Airport!!”  
  
  
  
Blaze was about to reply, but couldn't as Floyd slammed the phone back down onto its receiver. Shifting his hand back into its normal mode, Floyd rushed out of the garage.

  
  
- **Half an Hour Later-**  
  
  
  
Zan stepped down onto the concrete floor with his soft, pink bunny slippers, looking around as he searched for his student.  
  
  
  
“Floyd! Are you here!?” Zan yelled as he poked his head through the garages now open shutter.  
  
  
  
“Well...” Zan stepped back inside, and made preparations to put the engine back together “Could have sworn I heard Floyd come in...”  
  
  
  
Zan continued Floyd's work, blissfully unaware of the ongoing crisis and of the fact his student was currently on an airplane half-way across the world.


End file.
